Post Drama
by JayLuver
Summary: Jayson Hogart is a new student from Maine to Degrassi High. But looks awfully familiar. Who is the boy and why does he seem familiar? Jalex. Deep story...
1. Intro

Intro.

Here are just some facts:

Most of everyone is a Junior

Jay is a new student he moved from Maine, you'll find out why later 

He already knows Amy and Towerz from the summer, not Alex yet

Alex's dad is a detective but still beats here and mom

Jay lives with his step dad, who is black, and his little half brother 

Enjoy….J


	2. Black Buildings and a Birth Certificate

Chapter 1

_Jay sat in the still room looking around at the framed certificates that sat on the burgundy walls._

"So, are you ready to start a new life, again?" the old man asked pushing up his silver rimmed glasses.

"I can keep my name this time, right?" Jay asked questioningly.

"Yes, you, your stepfather and little brother can keep your identities. But try to lay low, stay out of any pictures or videos for as long as you can. Clear?" He said sternly.

"Crystal." Jay smiled feeling like a new man.

He left the office and out of the big black tinted building that read W.P.A. on it and was escorted to his car by two guards.

Jay arrived to his apartment in his orange Honda civic. "Hey Dad watsup." Jay asked his step-dad as he sat down on the couch.

" I was just about to call you, got to go to my first day of work." Jordan said grabbing his keys.

"Oh yeah, where ya workin' at?" Jay asked.

"A car dealership full time and sometimes part time. During my full time hours I fix cars and part time I tow. I can get you a job if you want." He said hand on the door.

"No thanks not yet anyways." "Okay cool, JoJo's in his room sleeping I'll be back at ten."

Jay finished unpacking the boxes and putting everything away. He picked up a locked box and broke the lock. _Wow, he thought to himself, we were supposed to burn all of this when we moved to Maine. _Inside was old pictures of him and his mom and one picture of his dad. _Bastard _At the bottom of the box was a birth certificate 'Aaron Michael Louis.' Jay took a lighter out of his pocket and set the pictures on fire folding the birth certificate and putting it in his pocket.

What do you think? Sorry it's so short just getting started....


	3. Memories, Pills, and Nightmares

**Chapter 2- Memories, Pills, and Nightmares**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

Jay woke up for his first day of school at Degrassi High. He showered put on a pair of dark denim baggy jeans, and a red wife beater covered by his black windbreaker. He grabbed his black cap and placed backwards on his head gracefully while combing his bangs with his fingers. He tied his black and red Jordans grabbed his bag and jogged out to the kitchen.

"Morning man, rough night?" Jordan, his step-dad, asked while handing him money and a pop tart.

"How'd you know?" Jay said as he opened the silver package. Biting into the cinnamon.

"I heard you tossing in your sleep. Thought something happened to you." He said grabbing a folder from his file cabinet that was locked.

"Or someone," Jay added. JoJo, Jay's half brother, came out of his room dressed and ready to go.

"Someone is ready for seventh grade." Jordan laughed looking at Jay. Jay just stood there, not much of a joker but sarcastic at times to express things were funny. "Can we go now, I want to hurry up and get this over with." Jay ruined the mood finishing off his pop tart.

* * *

In the car, they listened to the radio. Jay felt a sudden uneasiness as they passed Degrassi Primary School. He remembered the building covered with flowers and little kid paintings. "Do- do you think anyone will remember me?" Jay stuttered not turning to face Jordan. "I doubt it, it's been ten years. You've changed. But don't worry about, just remember what the man at W.P.A. told you to do and you will be fine." He said pulling up into the secondary school full of boys and girls from grades seven to twelve.

Jordan registered Jay and JoJo. Jay got his parking pass and stuffed it into his bag.

"We welcome you two to Degrassi with open arms. If you need anything come to me, but it shouldn't be too hard for you since it's the start of the school year. Do you know anyone that attends Degrassi yet?" Mrs. H asked smiling.

"Sure do." Jay smiled back at her flirtatiously. Jordan hit him in the back of the head laughing in his head at his stepson. Mrs. H handed Jordan a video release form. "Since we have an undercover agency, a base, and a W.P.A_. _nearby_(don't worry you'll find out what it stands for) _we are forced to have all students and their families sign it." Jordan checked no for both of his kids. Mrs. H looked up at him curiously. "Thanks they'll be in good hands."

Jay left the office and told his brother to meet him here at the end of the day as they departed. Jay, late, goes to first period and hands Mrs. Kwan a note. "Class, please welcome our new student Jayson Hogart."

"Watsup Jay!" Amy, Sean and Towerz greeted him in the back of the class. Jay smiled as he went to sit with his friends he met over the summer. An unfamiliar raven-haired girl rested in the seat next to the empty one he sat in. She was pretty laid back to Jay. She wore baggy, tan khakis with a white short sleeve shirt and white adidas. She had big gold earrings bigger than her fist. Sean noticed Jay starring at her and decided to introduce him. "Jay, this is Alex, she's down." Sean said ignoring Kwan.

"Hey, what's good?" Jay nodded at her. Trying to be cool.

"Nothing much." She said trying to mock him secretly. He smiled a warm smile that gave her a little hint. But that smile took her back. Took her back to a place she didn't know where to go. It was like DeJa Vu. But she couldn't compare it to anything she had remembered. She just shook the thought and started to scribble in her journal.

The day went by fast. He had three out his seven classes with Alex and two with Sean and Towerz. His favorite classes was English and shop, where they all were together to joke around. Although, Jay wasn't used to the idea of having friends. He had people to talk back in Maine but he mostly stayed to himself.

At the end of the day, he and JoJo met at the front of the school to be picked up by Jordan.

* * *

Alex looked at her clock. 11:03. For some reason she couldn't sleep. But in the back of her head, she knew why. She couldn't get her mind off Jay Hogart. His smile made her stomach flip. She never really liked boys. Just had crushes on them that lasted no longer than a week. Some said she was a lesbian. But Alex couldn't even label herself. After a cup of hot tea, she soon fell asleep.

_She dreamed that she was only five years old. Sitting on the carpet in front of her teacher with all the other students. They snacked on crackers and milk with missing teeth and all sorts of 'booboos.' Some teased the others saying they didn't have as many crackers as them or that theirs tasted better. But Alex knew better. From the way she grew up, she was grateful for what she had and sat in the corner alone happy her teacher let the kids have a little break. _

* * *

Jay finished his homework looking at his cell, it was 11:04. He went into the kitchen to grab a red bull. Seeing Jordan holding an orange bottle he tried to sneak back in his room. "Are you taking your medicine?" Jordan asked noticing Jay.

"Of course…why wouldn't I be?" Jay lied.

"Well you had a nightmare last night. You haven't had any since we moved her two months ago." He said with anger in his voice. Jay was about to stand up for himself but Jordan cut him off. "Plus, you have more pills in here than you should."

Jay just looked at him in an I don't care attitude. It wasn't that he didn't care though. It's just that Jay was tired and didn't like talking about him taking his medicine much, especially since he wasn't. "I don't need them. I've only had one bad dream since I've stopped taking them. And that was just because I was nervous about today. Dad," he said trying to get to Jordan. "I'm fine." Jay looked at him with pleading eyes. Jordan felt uneasy about it, but cared very much about his stepson. He had been raising him since he was six and Jay looked at him as if he was his own dad. But just by looking at them, you could tell he wasn't. Jay, happy he won, went to sleep not taking his medicine.

"_A little boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes sat in a small dark room. There was no light in the room. It was bare besides the five year old that wept quietly to himself. In the other bedroom he heard __**them **__yelling and fighting. Then he heard helicopters and police sirens outside. The lights flashed in the window bouncing off the metal bars. A thin white __**woman**__ with long light brown hair and gray eyes came into the room and picked him up. She tried to run out the door with him but she was too late. __**The**__** man **__had yanked her by her hair and she fell letting go of the boy. "Run!" she yelled at him. The boy looked as if he didn't understand. But he didn't want to leave her. He looked into her eyes as__** the man **__grabbed a big suitcase and the little boy ran out of the big apartment building down the steps. He was swept off his feet by a man that wore a black suit with a gun. All he remembered after that was another man dressed liked him come out of the building and said, "__**He's**__ escaped, and he took __**her **__with __**him**__."_

Whatcha think? Sorry, to all of the Jemma fans, but it would be really confusing if I put her in the story. I now it is somewhat hard to understand now, but trust me it is worth the while. Please review and ask any questions necessary…

-JayLuver


	4. The Family and Kisses

**Chapter 3: The Family and Kisses**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

Alex woke up and put on baggy black jeans, a tight rocker tee and black chucks. Her mom and step dad weren't home so she couldn't take the metro to school. She picked up her house phone and called Amy.

"Hey, tell Towerz to come pick me up, I have no cash." She said rummaging through the drawers.

"I'm with Jay. He's taking me to school." Amy smiled to herself. Alex felt her heart drop in her stomach. But she shook the feeling as she started to feel nauseous.

"Well, tell him to come around my way." Alex demanded.

"Ugh, fine. He said it's OK."

Alex didn't say anything just hung up. _Slut Whore. _She said to herself as she walked outside to wait.

Jay picked her up and they arrived to school just as the bell rung.

"I have to pee." Amy said bluntly. Alex and Jay walked into their first period together. Sean and Towerz raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"Well, nice of you two to show up. We've already picked partners. You two are to do construct a poem that relates to one of you and the other will present the way you would expect them to. This is do in two weeks. So you and your partner have two weekends to work on it together." Kwan told the class.

Amy never showed up to class. In fact none of them. At lunch, Alex saw her leave the school with some senior. Jay, Sean and Towerz came over to an isolated Alex talking about a party that supposed go on Friday night.

"So, Alex." Jay said trying to be friendly. "Would you like to come over tonight after school." Alex's eyes widened at his blue eyes. "To work on the poem of course. I'll write it. If that's cool with you?" Alex nodded. "That's cool. I'll read it, the way you want." She smirked at him.

"Ooh," Sean and Towerz laughed blowing kisses at them.

Jay leaned closer to her so they wouldn't hear. "Do you mind if I call you Lexi?" he sent chills down her spine. No one called her that except a kid she used hang around and talk to at recess about her dad. "Sure, I'll meet you after school." She said as the lunch bell rung.

* * *

Jay and Alex arrived to his apartment after school.

"Hey Jay." Jordan smiled to him meeting him at the door. "Bout time you brought a friend over." he said referring to Alex. "Um, dad this is Alex. Alex- Jordan." he introduced them. "Sorry to be rude, but I got get to work early today. JoJo has money to order a pizza. I'll be back at eight."

"That's your dad?" Alex asked as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, he is." Jay smiled. "But-."

"But what?" Jay asked her making her uncomfortable.

"Nothing, never mind." Alex said fidgeting. Jay busted out laughing. "I was kidding. He's black, do I look anything like him? He's my step dad." Alex chuckled a little feeling slightly embarrassed. "And JoJo's my half brother he's mixed, but he never leaves his room." "Who's your mom?" She asked. The tables sifted. Now Jay was uncomfortable. "So, you want to order that pizza?" He changed the subject. Alex left it alone and nodded.

They sat at the kitchen table eating the pizza trying to focus on their assignment. But all they could do was talk about their summer. And be distracted by JoJo who sat on the couch smoking a cigarette. "JoJo, quit smoking so much before dad gets back. I won't have a turn." Jay said taking the cigarette from him. "You need to go outside." he told him exhaling the smoke.

They decided to walk over to the ravine. Jay and Alex sat on the benches while JoJo fooled around his remote control plane.

"You remind of this kid I used to talk to when I was little." Alex said starting a conversation.

"Oh yeah," He said not wanting to talk back. "What happened to him?" he asked not to be rude.

"I don't know. One day our class had a party and his dad came and took him from the class. Then there was some big confusion, because the teachers started yelling and the cops showed up. I haven't seen him since. But, I know it wasn't you, because his dad was white. Although you remind me of him so much. He used to call me Lexi too. And I'm rambling so I should just shut up." Jay just starred at her. In an admiring yet creepy way.

"I'm glad you came over today. Your fun to hang out with." Jay brushed his hand over hers. He leaned in meeting her halfway and she got closer to him too. Their lips met softly. "Come on, eew, stop fucking around guys and help me get my plane out the tree." JoJo yelled. Jay smiled at Alex as he got up to help his brother.

* * *

Alex was dropped off home at eight.. She went to her room and showered trying to ignore the yelling that came from her mom and step-dad. Alex drifted off to sleep having the same dream as the night before. But this time it continued with the story that she had told Jay.

_The little Alex snacked on her crackers as a boy with blond hair and blue eyes sat beside her. They laughed and giggles and danced. Then, a tall thin man with blue eyes came into the classroom and picked him up and left. All she remembered was hearing the teacher tell the other teacher, "That was Aaron's dad." _

Alex woke up in the middle of the night after the dream. That's who it is, Aaron Louis.

Hey everybody, I did this chapter out of the blue so it isn't the best. The next chapter will be better though. Starting next week I will only be posting once every weekend since school will be starting back up.

-JayLuver


	5. Suspicions and a Party

**Chapter 4- Suspicions and a Party**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

Jay got up the next day and picked Amy up and headed for school.

"Jay, why are you always so quiet? Are you hiding something from me?" Amy asked facing him.

"It's a little early to get drunk, don't you think?" Jay said as he turned his nose up to the smell of beer. Amy's phone starting ringing. "Alex." She scoffed to herself.

"Does she need a ride?" Jay asked finally looking at her since he picked her up.

"Well now you want to talk, do you like Alex more than me?" She said with jealousy.

Jay didn't answer.

"Well, I'm not answering it; she can find her own way."

_Alex- "Fuck Amy, why aren't you answering?" _

Alex slipped on her chucks, grabbed her bag and ran to school just in time.

"Good Morning class. Today you will be working with your partners to tidy up your poems."

"Jay," Alex pulled to the side of the class. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends, what's up?"

"Why did you move here?"

"That's personally." Jay said looking away.

"Where's your mom?" She asked hesitantly.

"She's gone…"

"Jay, you can tell."

"No, I can't"

"Are you Aaron Louis?" Alex asked looking in his eyes as if she was lost in space. Jay looked stunned as his eyes grew larger. "No, I don't know who that is."

"Yes you do Jay, tell me the truth."

"Okay. Aaron is my cousin. I'm not allowed to talk about it. So that's all I can tell you." Jay looked her in the eyes.

"That's all I want Jay, the truth." Alex smiled hugging him.

_Jay- "Too bad it wasn't."_

Lunch

"So Jay, are you coming to Montreal Crew's Party?" Sean asked sitting down with his paper bag.

"Yeah I guess so." He said.

"Who you bringing, Amy or Alex?" Towerz asked looking at the girls in the lunch line.

"I don't know. Amy is a little too out there and Alex isn't out there enough."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked him.

"All I did was kissed Alex and now she wants to know my life story." Jay said looking at her walk over. "She's cute though and tough. Someone I need."

* * *

At eight p.m., everyone met at Sean's house. The boys kept it simple with black jeans and tees. Alex wore black khakis, a green tight tee and green chucks. Amy, on the other hand, wore a black jean skirt, a silver glittery shirt and silver flats. All the boys' mouths dropped.

"So are we ready?" She asked walked past them.

They arrived at the party. There was booze, dancing and people making out.

"Let's dance Jay." Amy pulled Jay on the dance floor and starting grinding on him, leaving Alex rolling her eyes to go and start taking to a Montreal boy. Jay watched her and got upset. Amy saw this and pulled his arm, "Let's go upstairs." She grinned.

_Jay- "Oh god Jay, what the hell is you doing?! You're supposed to be with Alex right now. But she's with some Montreal dude. And she didn't even try to stand up to Amy. Come on us your head. Do Something!"_

Jay and Amy got upstairs and sat on the bed. Amy started kissing him on his neck and rubbing her hand on his thigh. Jay couldn't help but moan in her mouth as she kissed and grinded on top of him. She got down and pushed his back to the bed and kissed him from his neck to his stomach to his waste. She unzipped his pants not giving him anytime to think…

Alex, downstairs, saw them go upstairs. She didn't let her anger get the best of her. She was used to Amy getting the boys anyway.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Jordan asked as Jay walked in.

"I told you I would be out with Alex." Jay defended himself.

"What could you be doing at two in the morning? -Never mind, just don't let this happen again, alright. Something could happen to you!" Jordan fussed.

"Like what?" Jay yelled back. Jordan got inches into Jay's face. "Ask your father." He said almost in a whisper. Jay stormed into his room and slammed his door.

He sat on his bed and pulled his cell out his pocket to call Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered. _Dammit Jay, say something._

"Hey…Lex."

"It's two in the morning, why are you calling my house?"

"I think I made a mistake."

"I heard. Amy can't give a blow job and not gloat about it."

"Are you mad at me?" Jay asked scared of the answer.

"Jay, I'm not the sexiest or the sluttiest girl. But I thought you really liked me, and I tried. Ever since middle school Amy always got the boys before I even learned there names. But you were different. I thought you liked me. No boy has been my friend since Aaron Louis. That's why I accused you of him. You remind me of him so much. The only reason I hang out with Sean and Towerz is because of Amy."

"Wow. I'm sorry, I do like you though."

"You don't have to be nice." Alex smiled through the phone.

"So, are we straight?"

"We're straighter than Heather Sinclair's nose." They joked as they hung up.

* * *

Wow, long week huh? Next weekend there will be two posts-PROMISES! Please review…

-JayLuver.


	6. Boyfriend, Girlfriend and Panic Attacks

**Chapter 5: Boyfriends, Girlfriends and Panic Attacks**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

The next day there was no school, so the gang decided to hang out at the ravine. Jay laid on the bench looking at the sky. "Did anything ever happen to you and you just want to ask why? Why you?"

Everyone looked up at the sky to see what Jay was starring at, nothing. Amy rubbed Jay's arm. "I can give you a reason why something good happened to you." Jay pushed her off. "No, why something bad happened that you didn't understand why, and you were just waiting for the answer."

"Ugh, whatever." Amy said getting up and leaving.

"What a skank." Alex said causing the boys to laugh with her.

"So, Jay how was Amy last night?" Towerz asked. Alex shook her head. Sean hit Towerz and pointed at Alex who was facing the other direction.

"Actually," Jay said sitting up. "I don't remember. I think she date raped me." He laughed.

Alex smiled. "You know it's funny."

"What's funny?" Sean and Jay asked together.

"Boys go all crazy over how much Amy is down for anything and she's really a virgin. She told me she was scared to have sex." Alex said nonchalant.

The boys were shocked all that talk Amy put up and she was a virgin.

"Well, on that note, I gotta go to work. Sean you need a ride?" Towerz got up straightening his work shirt.

"Yea see yall later." they left.

"What are you doing later?" Jay asked Alex laying in her lap

"I don't know, maybe catch a movie on pay-per-view, eat some junk food, relax."

"Why don't you come over tonight, we can watch a movie at my place.: Jay looked up at her.

"Oh Jay, you're too much," she laughed standing up.

"Ni, not like that. I just don't want to be alone tonight." Jay said resting his head on her shoulder. She dropped her shoulder and stood in front of him. She couldn't tell if he was serious or joking around like he usually did.

"Take me to get some clothes." Alex said walking to the car

After Jay took Alex to get some clothes, they went to Jay's house to chill. Jordan opened the door with a questioning look.

"Jay, you didn't ask to have company tonight." Jordan said letting them in. Jay and Alex walked in heading to his room. "My bad, it slipped my mind." Jay tried to close the door but Jordan was there. "Come in my room, we need to talk, now." He said sternly.

"What do you want? Why are you embarrassing me?" Jay whispered. Jordan stayed calm to Jay's attitude.

"I took JoJo to his friends house. I thought we could talk tonight and hang out tomorrow."

"I have company. Besides, I don't want to talk tonight. I have nothing to say." Jay walked in his room and closed his door.

"Im not allowed to be here?" Alex asked when Jay sat down on the bed beside her.

"No it's okay, I just needed to let him know." Jay turned on music laying back on his bed.

"Why is he so hard on you, you are 16."

"It's just, he cares about me."

"So what about your mom?" Alex tried the question again.

"Didn't we go over this already?"

"No, I asked you and you ignored it."

"What is this 20 questions?" Jay laughed.

"Sure." Alex smiled. Jay sat up getting excited.

"Okay, so why do you want to ask so many questions?"

"Because Im interested in you. What's your middle name?"

"I don't have one."

"Why?"

"It's my turn." Jay let her know. Things started getting heated. "Do you like me?" He asked confidently.

"Do you like me?" She asked leaning closer to him.

"It's not your turn yet." He said leaning back. Their lips met. Alex cradled Jays face with her hands and sat on top of him. She pulled back, "does that answer your question?" She said biting her lip. Jay was lost for words. All he could do was shake his head. Alex pushed him on his back and took her shirt off revealing her black bra. Jay rubbed on her toned stomach as she unbuckled his belt. After they were both undressed, Jay brushed her hair back. "I like you too Lexi." Jay smirked as they began to make out again. Alex sat on Jay's erection as he grunted. _Damn she's tight. _Jay thought. Alex started grinding harder moaning and breathing hard. Jay guided her hips thrusting himself into her. "Lexi," He moaned when she sat deeper. Jay turned her over getting on top. He kissed her on her neck causing her to make marks on his neck. Jay, being turned on, pushed in deeper and made his stokes longer to make her cum. "Umm, Jay." She moaned loud gasping. "Oh my god Lexi, my dad's home." Jay told her not stopping. She grinded her teeth and Jay bit his lip as they were both cumming. "Jay. Wait." Alex tried to say remembering he didn't put on a condom, but Jay kept going anyway thrusting hard and short. They both came breathing hard. Jay collapsed on top of her. He pulled out looking down at the mess he made. "Shit." he said looking at her. He looked at her like a kid looks after he just broke something.

"Oh well, what's done is done I guess." Alex said to keep them from panicking.

"I guess." Jay laid down beside her. "I guess what's done is that, you marked your territory." Jay said confirming them as a couple.

"I guess I did." Alex smiled back kissing him.

"_A little boy with shaggy dirty blond hair and blue eyes sat in a small dark room. There was no light in the room. It was bare besides the five year old that wept quietly to himself. In the other bedroom he heard __**them **__yelling and fighting. Then he heard helicopters and police sirens outside. The lights flashed in the window bouncing off the metal bars. A thin white __**woman**__ with long light brown hair and gray eyes came into the room and picked him up. She tried to run out the door with him but she was too late. __**The man **__had yanked her by her hair and she fell letting go of the boy. "Run!" she yelled at him. The boy looked as if he didn't understand. But he didn't want to leave her. He looked into her eyes as__** the man **__grabbed a big suitcase and the little boy ran out of the big apartment building down the steps. He was swept off his feet by a man that wore a black suit with a gun. All he remembered after that was another man dressed liked him come out of the building and said, "__**He's**__ escaped, and he took __**her **__with __**him**__." _

Jay, still sleeping began whispering. Alex sat up and looked at the clock. 3:44. Alex looked over at Jay. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or singing to his radio he left on. So she just decided to lay on his chest. As she rested her head he jumped and started to scream.

"Mom!" he yelled. "Stop! Mommy!" She turned on his light looking at him. He was still half sleep, he was having a nightmare. Jordan ran into the room hearing him scream. Alex looked at him not knowing what to do. She put on her pants and called 911.

"Jay, get up! It's just a dream!" Jordan yelled to Jay shaking him. Jay opened his eyes, sweat dripping off of him.

"Dad-I-I can't breathe." Jay said still in Jordan's arms. He began shaking uncontrollably. "Remember Jay one breath at a time." Jordan said holding Jay as tight as he could.


	7. Secrets, Trust and More Pills

**Chapter 6: Secrets, Trust and More Pills **

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

Jordan and Alex sat in the waiting room hoping to get news about Jay quick. Jordan got up after it became two hours of waiting and started to pace back and forth. The doctor came out and it seemed like what was forever for him to open his mouth.

"Jayson is conscious. But we can't talk to him unless you're in the room." The doctor said looking over top of his glasses.

"Oh thank god. Come on Alex." Jordan said following the doctor.

"We're sorry sir, but we can only let in his guardians."

Jordan looked at Alex then the doctor. "I think she needs to hear what happens. She's the only person he has when Im not around."

"Okay. That's fine."

* * *

Jay laid in the hospital room hooked up to machines and wires. Alex shivered seeing machines and wires hooked to his body and his head. He had a tubes in his nose and his dry mouth hung open showing how weak he was. Alex walked over to him and rubbed his arm gently causing him to jump as he did a couple of hours ago.

"Okay Jayson, Im going to start by asking you a few question okay?"

Jay put his thumb in the air letting the doctor know he was ready.

"Have you been taking your medicine lately?" Thumbs down.

"Have you drunk any alcohol or caffeine while you were off your meds?" Thumbs up.

"Have you denied your meds. When you continued to have your nightmares?" Thumbs up

"Jayson. I know that since you have been back you want to show others how normal you are and have things the way they were when you were little. However, the truth is that it is not ever going to go back to that way. You have to continue to take your medicine. I can't tell you how long, but it hasn't been long enough."

Jay frowned looking over at Alex. She seemed so confused and could barely take any of this in. However, she still sat there holding his other hand. Like a mother did when her child found out that he broke his leg and couldn't play soccer anymore.

"So dad, and Jay, Im telling you both. He does not have to go to therapy, although I recommend it. But he is to take 45 mg of Zoloft a day for depression and no more than 1mg of Xanax three times a day to reduce panic attacks. He is to have regular check ups from now on with me and his psychiatric doctor at WPA every week. Okay? He is free to leave in two days." The doctor patted Jay on his arm and with that he left the room. Jay sat there looking at the wall. Alex could tell he wanted to say something, but was too weak to even talk.

"Im going to get those prescriptions for your medicine." Jordan said looking sternly at Jay and pointing his head at Alex. She waited to speak after his dad left the room.

"So, you didn't tell me the truth did you?" Alex said in a nice, quiet way.

"I wasn't ready. Nobody knows except my doctors, my dad and my brother. My whole family thinks my dad joined the CIA or something."

"You have to see a federal psychiatric at the Witness Protection Agency every week. I don't know if I should be scared or worried Jay." Alex said beginning to pace.

"Alex Im sorry that Im putting you through this, but I can't tell you everything about me." Jay said sitting up.

"Jay It's not that hard to just tell me who you really are!" She yelled.

"Yes it is. Alex if I let you know anything, he will come after you too." Jay whispered on the last part.

"Oh my god. You're really tied into something aren't you?"

"I need someone now more than anything. I just need to be able to trust you before I get close to you."

"Ditto." Alex said and left the hospital.


	8. Running and a Strange Man

**Chapter 7: Running and a Strange Man**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

The next day was Monday. Jay got out of the hospital that night and hadn't heard from Alex since she left Saturday. His dad drove him to school to make sure he was okay. He let JoJo out of the car to talk to Jay.

"Jay, you may not be my son. But I've raised you for most of your life. I need you to be okay for the sake of your life and JoJo's."

Jay felt bad. He realized how much of a bad influence he must be on JoJo. His half brother was his world and would do anything for him. But Jay realized how selfish he was being because he didn't want to take his medicine.

"Why did you drive me to school today? I took my meds before I left the house?" Jay asked

"I don't know," Jordan saying leaning his head back on the car seat. "I just don't have good feeling about today for some reason." Jay got out of the car and headed to school, scared of his step dads intuitions.

* * *

Jay went to his first period class hoping that Alex was at school. But she wasn't in first period. Jay decided to go to his locker. He put his books in there and dug into his pocket to get out his wallet. A piece of paper fell out his pocket on to the floor. _What the hell. _He bent over to pick it up. It was his birth certificate. He had worn these pants when he moved that same day he found it. He folded and he put it into his locker.

"Hi Jay, how have been?" Jay tuned around quick to be face to face with Amy.

"Hey, how are you?" Jay said throwing his papers in his locker.

"Fine, just wanted to see what you were doing this weekend?" Amy said fixing his hair under his hat.

_Oh man_, Jay thought, _she is getting way too close. But she smells so good…Dammit!_

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex asked walking out of the restroom, her face flushed.

"Honestly," Jay looked at her then at Amy. "I have no idea."

"Jay was just telling me that he couldn't wait until we got to hung out this Saturday." Amy said smiling at Alex.

Alex scoffed at Jay and walked away heading for the door. Outside was a bunch of the kids and faculty having their outdoor carnival.

"Alex wait," Jay pulled Alex back into the school.

"Jay, I was wrong. You're obviously not ready for a real relationship. You can't even tell me something about yourself!"

"Its-its hard!" Jay said getting louder. "I don't know what to tell you, how to tell you or even when to tell you. But I can promise you when the time is right I will!"

Jay started to get upset and breathing heavily. So she decided to leave it alone for he had another episode. "Let's just drop and go to the assembly."

Jay smiled at Alex and grabbed her hand to walk out the door. But he stopped closing the doors. Jay turned putting his back against the wall beside the door.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked confused.

"Do you see a blond guy out there with a black cap on?" Jay said eyes widened.

"Yeah, he looks totally lost, and weird. Wait, I think I've seen him before. But I can't remember- Jay?" Jay was grabbing his chest about to rip his shirt. His face was red and he was breathing like the night before. "Jay, please talk to me are you okay?" Alex said grabbing his arm.

"Alex, I have to- I have to go." He struggled in between breaths.

"Go where, give me your keys I'll take you." She said trying to help him.

"No, by myself. Listen, I'll be back okay." Regaining himself

"Wait where are you going and how long. You're confusing me!" She started to panic.

"Please Alex, this is where I need your trust. Just trust me when I say I'll be back." Jay looked at her.

"Don't do this again," she pleaded. Jay stared at her wondering what she meant. But he completely ignored her shaking the comment and ran to find his brother.

* * *

Jay and JoJo ran into the dark building running in between cars and trucks.

"Dad! Dad!" they both yelled.

Jordan lifted his head from the truck his was working on looking at his two boys running as if someone was chasing them.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in school?"

Jay took a deep breath. "He's here. I saw him."

Alex left school to go home. She hadn't felt good since she woke up. She went into the bathroom feeling emotionally and physically sick-if that was possible. _I can't believe Jay can't just tell me the truth. I'm so here for him. _Suddenly, Alex felt nauseas. She ran to the bathroom doubling over the toilet.

_**

* * *

**_

_**OKAY GUYS. SERIOUSLY. YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THE TRUTH FINALLY COMES OUT…IT WILL BE POSTED SOMETIME IN THE NEXT 7 DAYS. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY FOR IT.**_

_**-JAYLUVER**_

**Oh and please review! Please please please!**


	9. Tears, Trust and Tramps

**Chapter 8- Tears, Trust and Tramps**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

**Monday-**

A week had passed and no one had seen Jay. Ales asked teachers and his friends, even Sean hadn't heard from him. One day she went to his house to see if he was okay, but the neighbor said she hadn't seen him, his brother or his dad in a week and they hadn't been home.

Alex woke up at six from something banging on her window. She got up and only a thin line of sunlight shined in her room.

"Jay?! What the fuck?!" Alex whispered letting Jay fall out the window. He lay on the floor and smiled up at her. "Miss me?"

* * *

"Where are we going? And why are we walking there?" Alex asked running behind Jay who was pacing quickly.

"I couldn't get my keys, my dad took them." Jay said walking through a banged up fence.

"Jordan?" Alex stopped.

"Yeah, who else?" Jay turned to look at her.

"No one, uhm, what are we doing, this place is abandoned?"

"I know just trust me one last time; I promise it'll be worth it." Jay pulled on her arm onto the steps of the abandoned building.

"So, we've been sitting her for ten minutes and you haven't said anything. Is someone supposed to show up or something?"

"No."

"Then why are we in this deserted place?"

"What Im gonna tell you, you have to cross your heart that no matter what happens between us you won't tell anyone."

"Stop you ass you're scaring."

"Promise me?" Jay said his blue eyes glistening.

"I put it on my life.""I used to live around here, when I was seven, down the street from the middle school. I was actually born Aaron Louis." Jay looked up at the girl who had his attention.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"My parents got divorced. They were over four years before that when my dad got into a car accident and he started to have memory loss. He was okay and everything, but my mom got tired of taking care of him instead of having a relationship." Jay took out a cigarette lighting it and taking a puff. "Well, my mom had a boyfriend, Jordan- who's really Marcus and they had JoJo- who's really Junior. The divorce was finalized when I was seven and that's when all hell broke lose." Jay puffed again on the cancer stick causing the smoke to blow in Alex's hair when he exhaled. Alex held his hand as he stomped on it letting the dry chemical break. "When I was at school, my dad just showed up out of nowhere and told me to come with him. I guess I wasn't supposed to, well now I know, because my teachers were yelling after us. I got in his truck with him and my mom was there. I didn't know what was going on I was just happy to see my dad. I fell asleep in the back, next thing I knew is when I woke up it was nighttime, and I was locked in this room. It was dark and there was a small window in there. What woke me up was the helicopter lights flashing in there." Jay's dazed eyes began to swell up with tears. "That's when I heard my dad scream and the door to the room I was in busted open. My mom- her name is Melanie, she's beautiful." He smiled looking up at the sky. "My mom came in there and picked me up and she started to run for the door." Alex pulled hair out of his eyes as a tears slid down his check. "But he pulled her hair and she fell on top of me. I look up at her to see if she was okay, but he's just hitting her over and over and over!" he screamed letting it out for the first time. Waterfalls of tears came out of his blue eyes. "So she tells me to run, and like a dummy I do. I run outside to the cops and leave her in there with that maniac! Im all protected with them outside the building and he escapes with her. I don't know what happened to her Alex! She could be dead or he could still be torturing her now, nine years later." Alex hugged Jay who was breaking down in her arms. Alex's arm muffled his long cries. "I should've stayed with her Alex."

Alex looked at Jay and cupped his face in her hands. "No Jay, she was trying to protect you from him. She did all that she could. She saved you." Tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't even know what I used to look like. JoJo hasn't even seen her face before. We went into the Witness Protection Agency (WPA) and they burned everything we had." Jay stood up throwing a rock at the building. "This is where all of this shit started! I hate it here!" Alex stood up and watched Jay let out his anger. He held it in for almost ten years and could finally let it out. "I can't even sleep at night because of you! I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder when I was fucking ten years old!" He yelled at the building.

"Jay stop!" Alex yelled as he threw another rock falling to the ground. "What took you so long?"

"So long for what? To tell you I have PTSD. Or to tell you I have to take medicine all the time, because my dad traumatized me. Or how about this one, to tell you I cry and pee on myself in my sleep like a fucking baby because I replay the night in my head EVERYTIME I close my eyes. I haven't gone one night since I was ten without having a different dream. I only have one dream Alex, and it won't go away. Is that what you wanted me to tell you? Huh?"

"No Jay. I knew all along. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"How did you know?" His emotions changed.

"You pretty much look the same, except for the blonde hair is gone. I remember your dad too. And the day he came to take you from school. I even asked you who Aaron was and you said he was your cousin. I could've been talking about anyone." Alex said helping Jay off the ground.

"Oh, well why didn't you say anything?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't my job to."

Jay hugged Alex who sniffed in his arm. "I have something to tell you."

"It can't get any worse than this." Jay sadly chuckled.

"I missed my period."

* * *

Jay walked with his hands balled into fist.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Alex asked. He didn't respond.

"Jay?!"

"Ill pick you up after school." He said blankly.

"You're not coming?"

"No I have to clear my head. Besides if Jordan finds out that I left he'll kill me"

"What if I am pregnant?" She looked at him. "Just because I missed my period doesn't mean that I am 100% pregnant you know."

"Then you'll have to get an abortion. Case closed."

"An abortion. Are you crazy?" She yelled as they arrived to the school.

"I wouldn't want to either Lexi. But it's part of my rules for being in the program. If they found out I even told you they would probably kick me out or make me leave again like last week when I saw my dad here."

Alex just starred at him in disbelief.

"Look we will deal with later. I have to get home now." he said kissing her. Jay turned to walk away but as he turned the corner, someone was slowly creeping behind him.

* * *

Jay stopped at the ravine. He sat on the bench trying to rest his legs from all of the walking he endured. He shot up when her heard rustling in the bush behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking up.

"I could ask the same thing. Shouldn't you be at school with that sweet girl of yours?"

"Shouldn't you be at school with all of those boys of yours?" Jay mocked at the blond-haired woman.

"Cut the shit Jay. What are you doing here?" Amy asked sitting down beside him

"I needed some time for myself if you don't mind." He scooted away from her.

"You've been missing for a week. What happened? I was looking all over for." She scooted closer.

"I was sick."

"Awh," Amy rubbed on his thigh. "You need mommy to make you feel better?" She kissed his lips sticking her tongue in his mouth.

"Eew, you hag!" Jay yelled

"A hag! You didn't say that all summer and now because you have that trailer park trash you're turned off by me."

"Yes he is." Alex spoke causing them to turn around. "He may not deserve me but he definitely deserves better than a stalker like you. So I suggest you give up and retire yourself from giving blow jobs because I can give him more than that." Alex smiled crossing her arms.

"Whatever. He'll come running back to me." Amy said leaving the ravine.

"That wasn't what I looked like-"

"I know." She assured him that he was okay.

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked.

"I need you Jay, just like you needed me."

"Come on, well go to my house. Jordan should be up now anyway."

* * *

_What you think? Don't worry the drama is just getting started. 3 more chapters left…._

_-Jayluver  
_


	10. Revenge and the Strange Man, Again

**Chapter 9- Revenge and the Strange Man, Again**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

Three days had passed and its Friday. Jay didn't get into a lot of trouble for sneaking out, because he told Jordan that he felt a release telling Alex his secret. Although he did have nightmares, his panic attacks weren't as intense. Jordan wasn't too happy about him telling Alex, but what's done is done and he hoped that it would make his stress go away.

Jay finally returned to school, and got his baby back-his car. He still didn't know about Alex's condition and didn't want to talk about it. He had other problems, like making up his school work-yeah right!

* * *

7:00a.m.

"Okay, so you ask me to meet you here an hour before school starts. What's the big deal?"

"Did you bring what I asked?" The girl said putting her hands on her hips

"Yeah." The girl reaches to the boys hand, but he pulls away.

"What do I get?" The boy smiles.

"Whatever you want." She whispers seductively into the boys ears.

"Here, I don't know what you're gonna do with my moms locker codes anyway." Peter said tossing her the notebook.

"Im gonna get my revenge." Amy smiled.

"So, Im glad you're coming back. Kwan's been on my ass about that poem." Alex said going through her closet.

"What poem?" Jay asks laying on her bed.

"You know the poem you were supposed to write and I read to the class." She said finding her chucks.

"Oh that poem. Its due today?"

"More like Monday, when you snuck out."

"Oh…yeah." He said dazed at the ceiling.

"Are you okay. You've been distant all week. Its bugging me." She said putting on her book bag.

"I don't know. It's nothing. C'mon, Lets go to that hell hole you call school." He smiled going to the car.

* * *

7:30a.m.

"Ugh, did you find anything yet." Peter asked looking at his watch.

"Don't rush me, this locker is junky." Amy said throwing papers.

"Well, my mom will be out of her office to open the doors in ten minutes."

"Hey," Amy said holding a paper.

"What is that. It looks like a birth certificate." Peter snatched it away from her.

"Who the hell is Aaron Louis?"

"Jay! Dude! Where you been? Everyone was worried about you." Sean and Towerz said happy to see their friend again.

"Around, school has been depressing me." Jay high five them.(or whatever it is boys do)

"That sounds like a kid who was in home school a little too long." Sean laughed.

"Yeah, well. Lets get to breakfast. Im starving." They walked into the school.

"Hi Amy, how can I help you?" Mrs. H looked up at her office door.

"Uhm, well. I was in the lost and found and I saw a jacket that I thought belonged to a friend. So when I went into the pocket to find who's it was. This fell out." She handed Mrs. H the birth certificate.

"I don't know anyone by the name of that in our school. So when I looked it up I found that it was some kid who went missing ten years ago and he was never found. I went on that hospitals data base too, and the name was removed."

"Wow, " Mrs. H exclaimed. (Who knew Amy could be so smart.) "So, who's jacket was it?"

"Jayson Hogart's."

The gang sat in breakfast as the late bell for 1st period rang.

"Damn, were late." Sean said throwing his food away. The were about to leave the cafeteria, but then Mrs. H came on the intercom. "Students and staff please stay where you are. This is a code red."

"What's a code red?" Jay asked Towerz.

"Lockdown." He answered his friend carelessly.

"Why?"

"Either someone has a weapon or someone is in the school that shouldn't be in here."

_Oh no_. Jay thought. _Please don't be my dad, please._ They sat in the cafeteria for what seemed like an hour. Jay saw two men in black and gold police uniforms walk into the cafeteria.

"Guys, what's going on? Is he here." Jay got up as they walked over to him.

"No, we have to get you out of here." They said grabbing him and taking him out of the school.

"Hey! Stop get out of him!." Alex yelled running after them. Sean and Towerz held her back as they stepped outside. The front of the school was swarming with police and news stations. Kids were outside running to their parents confused.

"Wait! Let go!" Jay yelled. "Where's my brother?"

"He was just over there on the steps." One of the officers explained.

Jay looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, walking away with his brother. A feeling of anger and shakiness ran over Jay as he ran after the guy and his brother and yelled, "Dad!"


	11. Hello Mother, Hello Father Pt1

**Hello Mother, Hello Father. Pt.1**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

_Saturday_

"I can't believe this! We played it safe. How did anyone recognize you?!" Jordan paced around the WPA interrogation room. They had been stuck in the building since that Friday. Jay's dad had tried to take JoJo this time and when Jay tackled him, they took him and his family to WPA for watch and his dad to prison under 24 hour watch. Today was their court day.

"I swear I didn't say anything." Alex said walking in as Jay put his face in his hands.

"Where were you?" JoJo asked Alex as she sat down beside him.

"I was still at school. I tried to get my bag out Jay's locker and they were all locked. So I asked Peter for the key and just so happened to know where his locker was." Jay looked up at Alex who was starring straight at him. "It took me five minutes to beat it out of him. He said he helped Amy break into your locker and she took your birth certificate to Mrs. H"

"What?! What birth certificate Jay?" Jay looked up at his step-dad who had gray hair coming out of his beard. He was so angry and Jay, he was so scared. "I kept it. The one when I was born."

"See what happens. This agency isn't no joke. When they said to burn everything, they meant it. Why would you keep it anyway?"

"It was the only thing of my parents besides their picture, just their signatures."

* * *

12.30a.m.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Jay asked JoJo as he took him to the side of the courthouse lobby. "I know it's been really hectic since we moved here. But I just wanted to tell you that Im sorry. Im really sorry you have to go through all of this so young." JoJo put his head down. Jay looked at his little brother; he had his devilish smirk but still looked exactly like Jordan. He lifted his chin up and looked in his eyes. "It tore me up, because I didn't know any better. But you should know that Im here, because I do understand. And I didn't have anybody that did when I was your age. I don't want you to go through what I went through with drugs, free sex and fighting. It doesn't help, only the people that care do." JoJo hugged Jay and tears filled his eyes. He shrugged them off when he saw Alex walk into the courthouse, wearing a dress? "Jay." JoJo looked up at him. "Yea," Jay said not taking his eyes off Alex. "Let him have it." JoJo smirked walking away with Jordan.

"Hey," Alex hugged him.

"What are they doing here?" Jay saw kids from school come into the courthouse

"They're here for you." Alex said. Jay just looked at her with a dumb look on his face. "Well, I invited Sean and Towerz, who invited Ellie, who invited Marco, who invited Jimmy, Paige, Spinner and Craig, who invited Manny, who invited Emma and all of those geeks and so forth.

"Wow, umm."

"It's gonna be okay. You need to tell your story now. Don't worry about letting your emotions get the best of you and all that crap, that's how you feel and its not gonna change until everyone knows the real you. Not Jay, Aaron." Jay's face was expressionless. "Don't hold back, you have your chance and at times I wish I was strong enough to do this and have people believe me." Alex kissed Jay and walked with Jordan and JoJo into the courthouse. It was time. Time for Jay to talk to the man that ruined his childhood. The monster that kept him from playing outside, being on TV at school, having a myspace, sleeping throughout the whole night, dreaming of something nice and most of all- kept him from having a mother.

* * *

2p.m.

"Case 02145 is now in session. Jayson Hogart, legal name Aaron Louis vs. Michael Louis. Mr. Louis, how do you proceed?"

"He proceeds guilty by reason of insanity?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter." The judge looked at the lawyer over his glasses. "But I would like to hear for your client next time. Mr. Hogart, who will be representing you?"

"I am." Jay said sitting at the desk by himself.

"You're a brave boy Mr. Hogart, very well then. How would you like to start off?"

Jay looked to his left at his dad. His dad looked straight ahead not even budging. "I want my da- I mean Michael to the stand. I want to hear your story." Michael looked over at Jay. But not into his eyes. He got up and struggled over to the stand with chains on his arms and legs. The officer did his rights and stuff and he sat down.

"Mr. Louis," the judge said. "Please plead your case."

"Well, it all started when I was in a car accident, Jayson was only five or six then. And I began to have his memory loss and these feelings of destruction,"

"Bullshit!" Jay stood up yelling to his dad.

"Mr. Hogart, if you would like to speak wait your turn." The courtroom started to get noisy as Michael and his lawyer yelled, Jordan yelled and the judge banged his gravel.

"Shut up!" Jay yelled getting everyone quiet. "You all are gonna listen, because Im not going through this memory again. I tired of holding it in, because it hurts."

"Melanie," Michael said looking at Jay.

"What?" Jay asked

"Melanie!" Michael yelled again. Jay turned and looked at the courtroom door. "Mom?"

* * *

Okay, I might have lied to you all. This was the last chapter. Kidding! I couldn't do that. But I did lie; there are two more chapters left, not one. I wanted to leave you with another exciting cliffhanger. See ya this weekend……….

:) JayLuver


	12. Hello Mother, Hello Father pt 2

**Hello Mother, Hello Father pt. 2**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

"So I was at the hospital changing sheets like I always do, but then on the news it showed a boy who said may have been my son, Aaron, who went missing ten years ago. So packed clothes and rushed over right after my shift. It was a miracle!" Jay's mom cried in front of the ten cameras and reports.

"So how does it feel to know that after all this time of you guys looking for one another, that you were only a couple of hours away?" A brunette reporter asked.

"I don't even care now, my family's together and we're gonna put this psycho in jail for the pain he put us through." Jordan said as he waved the reporters off. Jay, JoJo, Jordan and Melanie went into a private room to talk. Jay sat over in a chair and looked out the window. Melanie kissed and hugged Jordan and JoJo more.

"Im so glad you're here mom. I prayed every night that I would get a chance to meet you." JoJo smiled up at her. He wasn't too familiar with her since he was three when they left.

Melanie smiled down at her youngest son and looked over at Jay who was in a daze, "Honey, is he going to be fine?" She asked Jordan.

"Yea, after today he should be."

"What happened?"

"Nothing it just that since all of this happened he's been really sick." A lawyer came in the room, "Waiting on you guys."

"Okay, let's get this over with guys. We'll talk about this when we get home." Jordan whispered to Melanie.

"During the break, we had a discussion with Mr. Louis and Jayson's family. We have come to a conclusion that Mr. Louis- you are to serve forty years in prison without possibility of parole until thirty years. Is that clear?" The judge asked.

"Yes sir." He replied looking over at Jay who rolled his eyes. The officer got Jay's dad to take him to jail.

"Hey dad!" Jay called. His dad turned to look at him happy that he said something. "Have fun suffering!" He said in a serious way.

* * *

Jay's family and friends came back to their apartment to 'celebrate' his mom and them finding each other. They told stories about what she missed and she told them about how his dad let her go if she promised not to let what happened come up again. They told her about how they went into the witness protection program and that they couldn't find her. Everything seemed to be going great for the family. But there was one thing Jay had to find out and he would that night.

Everyone had left. JoJo went to a party with his friends while Jay and Alex stayed home.

"So…" Jay laughed sitting on the bed beside Alex.

"So?" Alex smiled wrapping herself in Jay's arm.

"Everything feels right now, well almost feels right." He said holding her.

"What's not right?"

"Just some stuff…how about your little situation?" Jay asked wincing.

"Oh yeah, it's a no. I didn't want to tell you just yet, you had a lot going on." Alex suggested.

"Thanks." Jay kissed the top of her forehead.

"For what?"

"For being here." Jay replied

"Oh, you're welcome." She said as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yay!! One more chapter left. Writing a new story soon. Gives you an update on it next chapter.

3 JayLuver


	13. No Mo' Nightmares

**Chapter 13- No Mo' Nightmares**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the things you don't already know…**_

Monday

Melanie, Alex and Jordan woke up Monday morning along with JoJo.

"Good morning, Aaron." Melanie said as the four walked into Jay's room.

"Leave me alone, I'm sleep." Jay mumbled into the pillow. JoJo grabbed Jay's other pillow hitting him in the back of his head, "Get up Jay, its morning." Jay sat up on his bed looking at the window. "Wait, it's morning?"

"Yea it is." Alex smiled at him. Jay returned smirking.

"No nightmares Jay." Jordan said patting Jay on his back.

"So I slept through the whole night?" He asked.

"Yup, you slept pretty easily." Alex responded.

"What did I dream about?"

"You tell us," Melanie said.

Jay laughed at himself, "I don't know? So it's all over? The hiding and fake identities?" Jay asked.

"Yea, you can be Aaron again." Answered Jordan

"No, I want to be Jay, I like this life better." He said.

"Well, why don't you take Alex to school. You and JoJo can stay home with us today." Jordan told him as they left his room.

* * *

Jay sat behind the wheel steering at a very steady pace.

"At this pace, hopefully I'll make third period." Alex joked

Jay looked over and smiled, "You'll make it to first," he reassured. "You know Alex, I'm happy." Jay said randomly.

"Why shouldn't you be?"

"I haven't been for years. I'm too young for that, you know. I should be able to things regular teens do, just be **Happy**."

"Well Jay, I'm happy too." Alex said as Jay pulled up by the school.

"I never got a chance to give this to you, and I know it's over a week late, but here's the poem we were supposed to do." Jay reached in the dashboard giving Alex the poem. "I wrote it when I was in the hospital and forgot to give it to you. I never really wanted to present to the class yet, but now that everyone knows I think it's fine."

Alex smiled kissing Jay, "I love you Jay"

"I love you too Lexi."

Alex got out the car and walked in the school. She walked into first period as soon as the bell rang.

"Okay students, we will begin by taking out last nights homework," Mrs. Kwan began.

"Uhm, Mrs. Kwan?" Alex said raising her hand.

"Yes, Alex?"

"I know it's late, but I was hoping that maybe I can still resent mine and Jay's poem?"

"Of course, better late than never." Alex got up and walked up to the front of the class.

"The poem is titled, 'Post Drama' written by Jayson 'Aaron' Hogart.

A little boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes sat in a small dark room. There was no light in the room. It was bare besides the five year old that wept quietly to himself. In the other bedroom he heard **them **yelling and fighting. Then he heard helicopters and police sirens outside. The lights flashed in the window bouncing off the metal bars. A thin white **woman** with long light brown hair and gray eyes came into the room and picked him up. She tried to run out the door with him but she was too late. **The man **had yanked her by her hair and she fell letting go of the boy. "Run!" she yelled at him. The boy looked as if he didn't understand. But he didn't want to leave her. He looked into her eyes as** the man **grabbed a big suitcase and the little boy ran out of the big apartment building down the steps. He was swept off his feet by a man that wore a black suit with a gun. All he remembered after that was another man dressed liked him come out of the building and said, "**He's** escaped, and he took **her **with **him**."

_

* * *

_

Jay peacefully drove his way back home. No music, no cars, no people. Just him and the waking sun. He was enjoying his time alone in the car and decided to take the long way home- where he used to live. He saw the playground his dad used to take him to, the ice cream shop the three used to go on Sundays and the hill where his dad took him when he first got a bike with out training wheels. Tears filled Jay's eyes as he had a flashback of memories. This time it wasn't out of anger, but pity and hurt. Jay loved his dad and wished he never changed after the accident. Although he is happy with Jordan and JoJo, the love he shared with him, his mom and dad would **never**come again. But his pain will only determine his future, and it was just beginning.

Beginning, Jay thought as he pulled over to the familiar building. He opened the trunk and took out a can of spray paint. He jumped the fence and headed over the old apartment building he used to lived in and sprayed Aaron on the side of it. "The beginning," he said to himself walking back to his car. It was time to start over again, but for the better. Aaron was abandoned, just like the building, just like the post drama.

-The end

* * *

Im said to say that it is over :( but a heads up for my new story- it will be called A Welcome. Characters include Jay and Ellie...hmm?

3JayLuver


End file.
